A Ranger Memorial Day Tribute
by Wanda517
Summary: Ranger and the Rangeman team participate in a Memorial Day Service at the local Veterans Cemetery and reflect on the meaning of the day. And some reaffirm their faith. One-shot. Stephanie is here, but not major character.


A Ranger Memorial Day Tribute

A FanFiction "One-Shot"

By Wanda517

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich; I just borrow them for a while. Thanks to Maggie (**StupidForPlum) **for her help as Beta and advisor.

* * *

Carlos "Ranger" Mañoso walked into the newest section of the Veteran's Cemetery, the section for veterans who died after 9/11. Some were younger soldiers killed in combat, some older vets who succumbed to age or illnesses, but what they had in common was having lived to see the beginning of yet another war fought by American servicemembers on foreign soil, and then dying without seeing the war end.

Ranger was himself a veteran of many battles in many foreign countries, most of which never made the news due to the covert nature of his missions. A highly decorated Army Ranger, he was a Captain in the "Elite Infantry", and maybe even Delta Force, which he would neither confirm nor deny. His missions were highly classified and always dangerous.

He gazed over the cemetery and he thought of a poem that spoke to the war many of these veterans faced, and to which they were lost:

Our country suffered many tears

As we grew strong and wise.

Many fought to give her birth,

All gave some... Some gave all.

...

Today we face another test

From a culture to us unknown.

They don't know they'll meet defeat, because

All will give some... Some will give all. (1)

As he looked out over the beautiful green expanse dotted with granite markers and thousands of American Flags placed earlier in honor of Memorial Day, Ranger's vision blurred to times past. Instead of the green grass and granite markers, he saw narrow dusty streets and lines of soldiers in camouflage ACUs (Army Combat Uniform), dust kicking up around them as they prepared to enter a village with weapons at the ready. The village was supposed to have been cleared earlier that week, but insurgents were known to sneak back in. Forward of the soldiers, "Specialized Search" (Explosive Detection) dog, Gabe, with his handler were searching for IEDs or other hazards; one IED had been found alongside the road and successfully dismantled.

As the soldiers neared the village, Gabe and his handler started a building-to-building search for explosives or weapons. As the soldiers entered the village, insurgents holed up in buildings not yet searched opened fire. As injured soldiers fell, others returned fire taking out most of the insurgents. Then, as Commanding officer, he sent squads to round up and eliminate the remaining insurgents.

As the sounds and smells of the battles retreated from Ranger's memory, he recalled the pain of notifying next of kin when one of the soldiers under his command had "given his all", and was heading for a plot such as these in this beautiful green garden and their own American Flag on Memorial Day.

He roused himself and noticed that Lester had come to stand beside him. Another Army Ranger who had fought beside Ranger many times, Lester was often a joker and his Pain-in-the-ass Cousin. But when it came down to it, there wasn't a more dependable soldier. Ranger turned to Lester, nodded and said "Carry On". Lester came to attention, and although they were no longer in uniform, turned to Ranger, saluted smartly and said, "Yes Sir".

As Ranger walked away, Lester turned to face the graves and settled into parade rest. His mind, too, traveled back to memorial services "in country", where boots of the dead soldiers would be lined up, with the rifle of each barrel down in the sand behind the boots, combat helmet resting on the shoulder stock of the rifle and dog tags hanging from the hand grip of the rifle: the soldiers' altar and tribute to their fallen comrades. In the background, Lester could hear the sound of Taps being played. This hardened soldier, veteran of many missions and survivor of torture himself, felt tears roll down his cheeks. Like his cousin, he, too, had suffered physical and mental injuries, emotional pain and had numerous scars to show witness, but he felt humbled in the presence of so many who had not been lucky enough to live to tell the tales of their experiences. Not that he could tell anyone, his missions had also been classified. He mentally named off the comrades who were interred here in this cemetery, and whose graves he would visit before this day was over. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Tank step up beside him.

As the unit's Chief Master Sergeant, Tank was older than most of the soldiers in the Unit. He became their counselor and confident when such was needed. Tank pulled a "Ranger Rosary" from his pocket. These combat rosaries made of specially modified parachute cord and dark plastic beads and crucifixes have no metal parts that reflect light or make noise, so can be carried even in combat. Tank's Rosary was black beads on tan parachute cord, made by volunteers. A former Army Ranger, Staff Sgt. Ristaino of Annapolis, MD, got the idea for the "combat rosary" during his training as an Army Ranger where beads are used to keep count of the length of training exercises. He thought "the beads remind me of a rosary", so with help from his large family and other home schoolers they made and sent 800 rosaries to Bosnia in the late 1990's, where both Tank and Ranger got their Ranger Rosaries.

Tank was a lay minister in his church parish back in Louisiana before joining the Army. So many of the tasks he was called upon to perform as a Chief were not only familiar to him but also loved by him. Holding his Rosary, he knelt, made the sign of the cross, held the crucifix and recited "The Apostles' Creed" then began to lead the Rosary. As he finished the first "Our Father", he heard other voices respond on the second part. To his right Stephanie, clutching an antique Rosary given her by Ranger's Abuela Rosa, knelt with her grandmother. To his left Hector knelt and was praying in Spanish. As he led the remaining mysteries, he was aware that most of the Rangemen had joined the group. Not all Rangemen were Catholic, but all respected Tank immensely, and as most of them were also veterans, they wished to show respect for his beliefs as he prayed for their fallen comrades. All those who had witnessed or participated in the atrocities of war were deeply touched by the prayer following the "Glory Be": " O my Jesus, forgive us our sins, save us from the fires of hell, lead all souls to Heaven, especially those who have most need of your mercy."

As he reached the end of the closing prayer "Eternal rest grant unto them, O Lord.", the voices joining in the Response "And let light perpetual shine upon them" were numerous; it was only then that Tank was aware that Ranger had come to kneel between him and Stephanie. Although neither Ranger nor Stephanie were practicing Catholics, both had been raised as such, and planned to have a wedding Mass. Tank was looking forward to being part of that celebration.

Ending the Rosary prayers, Tank stood and extended a hand to Ranger who grasped it more in friendship, than the need for help to rise. Ranger turned to the assembled Rangemen, gave an almost smile and said "Dismissed".

All moved to join the rest of the Memorial Day ceremony, where each would "respond" "here" when the name of a fallen comrade was read from the rolls of those interred here. Following the Roll Call, a military team would fire a 21-gun salute, a bugler would play Taps, a bagpipe team would play "Amazing Grace", and then doves would be released.

Ranger, Lester and Tank each knew that even they, hardened soldiers that they were, would not manage to maintain dry eyes today.

* * *

For more information on the "Ranger Rosaries" or to volunteer to make them (from kits) or to donate, go to www (dot) rangerrosary (dot) org (slash/) page_id = 56.

(1) Poem by Don Tyson


End file.
